If I Saw You In Heaven
by OzTheGreatAndPowerful
Summary: Kikyo's brother, Shino, has been missing for years. She yearns to find him. For that, she has to travel to the sands, to receive the teachings from the kazekage, Gaara. But 17 year olds rarely pass.
1. Memories

**Title: If I Saw You In Heaven**

**Author: Jaden Dalton**

**Summary: Kikyo's brother, Shino, has been missing for years. She yearns to find him. For that, she has to travel to the sands, to receive the teachings from the kazekage, Gaara. But 17 year olds rarely pass.**

***DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, aside from Kikyo.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Memories**

"Shino, WAIT!" You urged, running to catch up.

"Kikyo, why do you always follow me?" Shino sighed, stopping.

You frowned.

"Where are you going?"

Shino sighed again.

"Kiba's."

He started walking again, but you ran in front of him.

"Don't go anywhere, stay here!"

"Why?" He crossed his arms.

"Because I said so! I have a bad feeling! You can't go anywhere, I wont let you!"

You put her hands on his chest and pushed him back. Shino smiled (_Even though you cant see his face, you know...so there..._)

"You worry about me too much little sister. You know I can handle myself; I'm stronger than you give me credit."

He ruffled your hair. You looked at the ground. He lifted your face.

"Hey now, none of that! Be happy, little sister…. Your one of the happiest people I know, Kikyo. Don't stop now…"

You smiled.

"Be careful, big brother."

You hugged him tightly.

"I will. I will!" He grumbled.

He stepped back and waved to you. He passed you and walked away. An overwhelming feeling of dread washed over you. Shino didn't return home that night, or a week from then, or a year from then. He had disappeared.

* * *

"SHINO NO!"

You woke up covered in sweat. You hadn't stopped dreaming of her brother since the night he disappeared. You wiped your forehead.

"Where are you brother?" You whispered to the dark.

Your door flew open, and Kakashi ran in. You had never known your father and your mother died when you were three. Your brother took care of you until he disappeared four years ago. Kakashi had watched over you for two years now. Kakashi had a kunai in his hand.

"What's wrong?"

"What are you talking about?" You asked, sitting up.

You reached over and turned on the light. Kakashi stood straight.

"I heard you crying, then I heard you scream."

You looked of into space. Kakashi sat on the bed.

"Was it the dream again?"

You nodded. Kakashi sighed.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to them...Well, you should get more sleep. The third part of the Chunnin exam starts tomorrow."

Kakashi patted your arm and started to walk out.

"Kakashi...Will you sleep in here tonight?"

Kakashi sighed and agreed. He got a blanket and sprawled on the floor. He was soon out cold. You sighed and turned of the light. You fell asleep and dreamt of your brother waving to you and walking away, you unable to stop him, over and over and over again.

* * *

_That's so sad... One of my older stories... please review!_


	2. Preparation

**Title: If I Saw You In Heaven**

**Author: Jaden Dalton**

**Summary: Kikyo's brother, Shino, has been missing for years. She yearns to find him. For that, she has to travel to the sands, to receive the teachings from the kazekage, Gaara. But 17 year olds rarely pass.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the latter except Kikyo.**

**

* * *

**

***Chapter 2: Preparation**

"Kikyo, wake up. You're late!"

You felt something nudge your arm. You groaned and rolled over. Your pillow was damp.

"I've been...Crying..." you whispered.

"What did you say? Kikyo, get up NOW!"

You rolled over and looked up. Kakashi stood over you, an impatient expression on his face. You glared up at him and threw the blanket back over your face. You rolled back over.

"Why are you being so insubordinate? We have to go now."

"I don't wanna!"

"Not this again..." Kakashi groaned. "You've been training hard. Why not?"

You paused.

"The last time I was there was when Shino took me to watch Naruto. And now he's gone..."

Kakashi looked taken aback.

"Oh."

He sat on the bed.

"Kikyo, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone this, but Naruto's coming back today."

You grunt a "So?" and pull the blankets tighter.

Kakashi sighed deeply.

"Well, I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but you leave me no choice."

Kakashi picked you up.

"THE HELL?" you shrieked.

He carried you down the hallway and into the bathroom, dumping you in the shower. He turned on the cold water. You shrieked and tried to pull yourself up by the curtain, but it fell down and the metal rod hit you in the head.

"AHHHH! ... Oh..."

You passed out.

"Oh shit!" gasped Kakashi.

He turned off the water and pulled the curtain off you. Picking you up and ran back to your bedroom. He laid you on the bed. You had blood on your forehead. It had hit just below your hairline on the right side of your head. You mumbled something. Kakashi leaned in closer.

"Shino..."

"She gets no peace..."

He stitched up your forehead (Yes, it was that bad. You had two stitches) and put a bandage over it. You eyes fluttered, and you sat up quickly.

"What the..."

Your hand shot up to you forehead. A big bump had formed as well. You glared at Kakashi.

"What happened, Kakashi?"

"Never you mind."

You stared him down.

"What happened to my FOREHEAD!"

He shrugged.

"... You wouldn't wake up, and it's almost time for the Chunnin exams…"

"Sooooo..." You said impatiently.

He shrugged passively.

"I threw you in the shower...Turned on the cold water...You tried to climb out, but the shower curtain slipped and hit you in the head..."

You stared at him some more, before a sly grin crept across your face.

"Whelp...The injury is pretty severe, so I guess I won't be going... No exam!"

He stared at you intently.

You rolled over and faced the wall.

"What?"

"You're afraid he'll say no, aren't you?""

"Who? You sighed.

"The Kazekage."

You rolled away.

_Kakashi was annoying._

"He wont just say yes. And you have to be prepared for a no. You have to show him you're worth it. Then he'll help you."

"How could he help me any better than anybody else?"

"I used to know this kid. I know what he can do."

"Won't he just kill me?" You sighed in loud annoyance.

Kakashi smiled.

"That's who he used to be. This Gaara has felt love. The warmth of humanity."

"Hmpfff. What warmth in humanity...?"

Kakashi's smile dropped a little.

"...You sound just like he used to..."

You rolled back over.

"What do I do?"

"Just go and fight like no other! Then maybe he'll consider helping you find Shino."

"But I'm scared!" you cried. "I don't want to move again! I'll have to stay in the sand till we find him! -"

"-And you will be fine..."

"How do you know?"

"I don't...But I have faith..."

* * *

**See...This entire story is based on faith... ha...please review!**


End file.
